


Safety Net

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Redemption, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki speak of the past while cuddling in bed.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Safety Net

Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s bare chest, then pulled the bedcovers up to their chins and huddled closer to his beloved. They spoke of the past, and Loki’s guilty tears fell.

“What if I,” Loki asked hesitantly, “what if I make a mistake again? Hurt someone?”

“I shall help you not make a mistake,” Thor assured him, “I am here for you, and when you feel you might make a mistake, come to me and I shall help you.”

“I shall try to make you proud, brother.”

“And I know you will succeed,” Thor murmured, then kissed Loki’s hair.


End file.
